


Expectations

by tetsubinatu



Series: Roses for Valentine's Day [3]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsubinatu/pseuds/tetsubinatu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gurdip loves his family.   A drabble for the Valentine's Drabble Challenge at Lewis_challenge on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expectations

Suzie cried, and Gurdip feels like crap, but he still doesn't know what else he could have done. He's disappointed his parents enough in his life and he can't tell them that he won't be marrying a good Indian girl, he just can't. He has choices: he won't marry someone he doesn't like and respect, but love can – and will, he hopes – come later.

He loves Suzie, but he loves his family in ways she doesn't – she _refuses_ to – understand. He isn't separate from them; he is their future. Carefully, he picks up every trampled rose-petal and bins the lot.


End file.
